


The Plain Looking Girl - Trans Naruto Fic/NaruSasu Fic (Maybe?)

by AlexTheNonBinary



Series: Naruto Fanfictions [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Female Uzumaki Naruto, Kakashi is a dad and he doesn't know he adopted his whole team, MTF Naruto, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trans Uzumaki Naruto, Transgender Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheNonBinary/pseuds/AlexTheNonBinary
Summary: People gradually began to see a strange, soft-blonde haired girl more around Hidden Leaf, and begin to wonder who the mysterious, well-mannered girl is… Little do they know they know her better than they think…
Relationships: More to be added later - Relationship, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Naruto Fanfictions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696648
Comments: 16
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter One

**-Start Chapter One-**

People gradually began to see a strange, soft-blonde haired girl more around Hidden Leaf, and begin to wonder who the mysterious, well-mannered girl is… Little do they know they know her better than they think…

  
  
  


Naruto woke up one day with an unusual thought. He pondered it for ages, looking in the mirror and playing with his hair. He finally spoke his strange thought out loud. 

“What if I was a girl?”

Despite part of him telling him that no, this wasn’t a rational thought, the rest of him just  _ had _ to know what it was like. Sure, he had his “Sexy Jutsu”, but that was only used as a last resort during missions. He wanted to know what it was like to  _ live _ as a girl. So, making up his mind, Naruto came up with and name and personality to have as a girl.

Eventually, he decided and wrote it down on a small piece of paper;

  
  


Name: Sana

Status: Unemployed, orphaned with no known parents

Personality: Enthusiastic, jumpy, polite and secretive, but brave and hasty when under the impulse of adrenaline.

How she got here: Made her way into Fallen Leaf at night.

Location: Stays in an abandoned cabin in the forest.

  
  


‘The rest can be sorted out later,’ Naruto thought to himself as he hid the list under his bed. “Okay… now to make a Jutsu for Sana-san...”

Naruto closed his eyes and, putting his hands in the same position for his ‘Sexy Jitsu’, concentrated on Sana's appearance. He felt his Chakra flowing through him as a soft smoke surrounded him. “Sana Jitsu!”

He let his hands drop to his sides and looked at the mirror. Sana had light freckles over her rosy cheeks and dull but nice-looking short blonde hair. Her eyes were a soft red, a similar colour to Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei’s Sharingan’s. She wore a faded navy blue long-sleeved shirt and simple black jeans underneath. She didn’t have much breast, but it was still there. Her hips gave her a slight hour-glass shape.

Naruto smiled softly into the mirror. Yes, Naruto liked this form.

___________________________

  
  


Sana snuck out of Naruto’s small but cozy apartment and ran into the forest, searching for the abandoned cabin she had found when she was younger. She had to make it look like someone was _ actually _ living in it before saying that’s where she lived.

She eventually found the wooden cabin and groaned. The darn thing was in shambles! Part of the roof had fallen in, the door wasn’t even  _ on _ , and the windows were just hazardous bits of glass in frames. Sana mentally face-palmed and walked inside the rickety, barely-standing bits of wood.

Apart from the weather-ware from the open sections of the cabin and the part of the roof, the inside of the cabin was actually in pretty good condition. There was a bed with thin, faded grey sheets that had some roof on it. There was a small, dusty bed-side table next to it, untouched by both the sun and weather thanks to a long piece of wood from who-knows-where.

There was a small kitchen off to the left side of the bedroom. The kitchen had a surprisingly well-kept stove, rusting only slightly at the edges, a functional sink, a large bench with drawers installed beneath, a knife block and a medium-sized dining room table.

There were a few rotting wooden chairs around the table, but they could easily be replaced with a stable, healthy and robust tree branch. Sana experimentally pushed on the chair, and she found it was almost rubbery as it bent underneath her slender fingers. She did this with the other chairs, too, and found all four of them were the same.

Sana continued her exploration and came across the bathroom. There was a little bit of build-up on the bath and toilet, but it was small enough to be scrubbed away easily. There was a full-length mirror hanging on the back of the door with a few cracks in it, and a beautiful, opal black frame encased it, stopping the glass shards from falling from the mirror.

Sama exited the bathroom and closed the door before releasing ‘Sana Jutsu’ and turning back into Naruto. He left the cabin quietly and ran back to his apartment to get supplies.

________________________

  
  


Naruto was surprised when he found he had everything he needed to restore the cabin either hidden away in his cupboards or next to the dumpster behind the apartment block. He took the hammer, nails and large wooden boards first, as they’d probably end up getting stolen by someone else.

When he got to the cabin, he put the stuff down before walking inside. He looked at the hole in the roof and then at the fragments of wood on the ground and sighed. Naruto walked over to the pile and grabbed a heap, putting it on his shoulder to take it outside.

There was a large overhang on the side of the cabin, so Naruto put the wood there to dry enough to end up as firewood. This process was repeated many times before all the wood was removed from inside, and the soaked floor mat was evident. Naruto, despite his disgust with the smelly thing, picked it up and put it on a horizontal tree branch outside to dry.

Looking at the sky, Naruto realised that he was soon supposed to be with his team for training. Naruto ran back to his apartment and burst into his room, grabbing his kunais and other weapons before quickly departing again.

Naruto dashed to the meeting place faster than he ever had before, noticing Sakura had only just arrived. He must be earlier than usual, because his teammates were staring at him. He tilted his head, letting his confusion show on his face as they seemed to inspect him. 

Naruto looked down and realised he wasn’t wearing his usual orange jumpsuit, but a plain black shirt and loose navy jeans. He was still wearing the clothes he had for restoring the cabin! He’d go back and change, but with his stupidly bad luck, Kakashi actually arrived on time for once.

Kakashi looked at Naruto with an indecipherable look in his eye, though there was a slight confusion and amusement there.

“Can you guys please stop staring at me like I’m wearing a bright pink dress?” Naruto exclaimed after a while, “I needed to wash my jumpsuit and this is all I had!”

His teammates seemed to accept this, but his teacher still had an aura of suspicion around him but proceeded with the training.

Nothing unusual happened, which  _ was _ unusual in itself but Naruto was actually kind of relieved to be doing something expected. He hadn’t realised before, but the thought of him wanting to try being a girl had stressed him out a bit more than he expected and it was already getting to him.

Too soon for Naruto’s liking, training was over and they were packing up. Once they all said goodbye, Naruto went to his apartment to get his alarm clock before running back to the cabin. The sun was still up, and it was too early to go to sleep, so Naruto grabbed some planks of wood from under the tree and set to work.

When Naruto went to get the last plank, he heard a light rustle in the trees above. Naruto, now painfully aware no one would hear him if he were to be killed, walked back inside the cabin at an even pace. He went straight to get the kunais he had left on the small bedside table. He knew the sound - it was a human, not a bird or other animal.

Putting the kunai in the kunai pouch he had forgotten to take off, Naruto looked at the floor and saw that there were wood splinters inside again which fell inside when Naruto was nailing in the other wooden planks. He grabbed them and walked back outside, placing the pieces with the rest of the firewood.

Without warning, Naruto threw the kunai in his pouch at the rustles location. There was a flash of grey hair as more rustles were heard, trailing to the left-most side of the forest boundary. Naruto glared at the unknown figure before turning back to where he’d thrown the kunai to retrieve it.

The tree he’s thrown the kunai at was tall and smooth. Naruto’s eyes narrowed at it in annoyance before he channelled chakra into his feet and walked up the slippery trunk. He slipped down a few times, but regained his balance quickly and got his kunai. Before jumping down though, he looked down to where he was going to land and saw another glimpse of fleeting familiar grey hair.

Naruto jumped down, doing a flip and bending his knees to land. He stumbled slightly when his foot decided to rely too much on his heel and nearly made Naruto fall onto his butt. He yawned and looked at the sky - the sun had set and the moon had risen.

“No wonder I’m tired!” Naruto yawned, rubbing his eyes. Naruto looked at the kunai blade and noticed a torn piece of black fabric. Pulling it off, Naruto inspected the fabric. The biting cold night air breeze heightened his senses and suddenly he was aware of the quiet, approaching footsteps.

“Who’s there?” Naruto asked, falling into his battle stance. He was tired, so his movements would be sloppy if anyone tried to attack him, therefore he’d be done for. “Show yourself!”

“Okay, okay, calm down Naruto,” a familiar voice rang in Naruto’s ears as the footsteps became louder and reckless.

“Kakashi-sensei? What’re you doing here?” Naruto asked, slightly lowering his guard but not putting away the kunai. For Kakashi to randomly show up at his apartment was normal, but this place? The ninja must’ve followed him.

“I followed you,” Kakashi answered bluntly, his eye flicking over Naruto with suspicion. Naruto groaned, Kakashi knew he wanted a more detailed answer and he could see the amused shine in his eye.

“Why did you follow me?” Naruto deadpanned, he was tired and wanted to go to bed already, not deal with Kakashi-sensei. Kakashi put his hands in his pockets as he looked down at his student’s tired glare.

“Because you were quiet today,” Kakashi answered, watching as Naruto flinched slightly under the accusation. The blonde seemed to think about this for a while before looking back at Kakashi.

“I’ll tell you another day, right now I’m tired and wanna sleep,” Naruto yawned, covering his mouth with one hand and putting the other in the air. Kakashi’s eye crinkled with rising distrust - this wasn’t how Naruto usually acted.

“Okay~,” Kakashi sighed and leapt away back into the trees, but stopped after a few branches when he felt the cold slicing at his shoulder. When he looked at it and his eyes widened - Naruto had landed a hit on him. There was a small amount of blood dripping down from the scratch, and about 5 cm of fabric had been torn clean off. This was definitely not normal for Naruto, he usually had too much energy to be so precise as to make a cut that Kakashi never even felt.

Kakashi’s suspicion and worry just kept growing and growing with every strange thing that Naruto did. Naruto had come to training wearing dirty but simple clothes, he’d been really quiet which should be a blessing, and now he’d been ridiculously precise when attacking him with the kunai.

Kakashi decided he’d observe Naruto quietly from the trees. He watched as Naruto turned around with another yawn and went inside the cabin. Kakashi heard the loud squeak of a mattress and Naruto’s yelp of disgust. Footsteps made their way left and scrubbing was heard. Kakashi could see through the broken window and saw Naruto scrubbing the tile floor before putting a blanket down. The student laid down on the blanket and wrapped himself in it, falling asleep instantly.

‘Why didn’t he just go back to his apartment?’ Kakashi thought before realising that Naruto was too tired to just ‘go back’ and mentally face-palmed. He could already hear the quiet snores coming from his student.

Kakashi decided to explore the small cabin while his student was asleep. There was a large rectangular hole where he assumed the door was supposed to be. Walking inside he saw the peeling wallpaper, faded by time. There was a dark, square-ish spot on the floor from the drying mat that hung on a tree branch. The bedsheets were messy, showing the soaked mattress beneath.

He looked to his left and saw the kitchen. It was in pretty good condition if Kakashi didn’t count the rotting chairs. Naruto had snuggled up in a cocoon on the floor. There was a dirty rag next to him which Kakashi moved away from his head. It didn’t go unnoticed by Kakashi the way Naruto tossed in his sleep, sweating something horrible.

Concerned, Kakashi gently rested his hand on Naruto’s forehead and nearly jumped away immediately. The boy was boiling. Naruto groaned, unconsciously grabbing onto Kakashi’s arm as a source of comfort. Kakashi froze, what was he supposed to do? He simply stared at Naruto as the boy began to cool down and relax, slowly releasing Kakashi’s arm in the process. Kakashi stood up and looked at Naruto again before retreating out the door.

________________________________

When Naruto woke up with a sore back he whined. Stretching, he kicked the blanket off of him. There was an oddly familiar scent in the air and it only took a few moments before he recognised it. ‘Kakashi-sensei? What was he doing here? Ugh, it’s too early for human thoughts right now!’

Naruto hopped up and looked around, remembering where he was slowly as he sighed. He put his hands into the Sana Jitsu sign and transformed. As the smoke around him cleared, he travelled to the bathroom to look at himself. Sana looked the same as she had yesterday, which was good.

Sana exited the bathroom and picked up her blanket, folding it neatly and putting it next to her alarm clock. She exited her cabin and got straight to work restoring it.

Hidden in the trees, Kakashi watched as the girl renovated the bits of wood. The roof had been completely restored and soon Sana had started to build a door. It was sloppy, but it would work. Kakashi, curious, jumped down to the cabin. Sana turned around with soft red eyes and smiled. 

“Kakashi-sama! What are you doing here?” The girl asked, confusing Kakashi. It must’ve shown in his visible eye because the blonde looked at herself and chuckled. “Oh, right. I’m Sana! Naruto-kun told me all about you!”

“Naruto?” Kakashi questioned, disbelieving. Sana nodded happily.

“Yeah! He helped me find this cabin to stay in!” Sana chirped, her eyes twinkling. “He’s really nice! He began restoring it when I was exploring Falling Leaf!”

“How do you know Naruto?” Kakashi questioned, suspicion leaking into his voice.

“I ran into him at the Ramen Shop! Apparently I looked really dishevelled, so he invited me to his apartment for the night. I slept on the couch, and it was so comfy! Better than sleeping in a cold alleyway every night!” Sana continued. Kakashi tilted his head in confusion.

“What?” Sana asked, looking up at a confused Kakashi. She was beginning to lose her patience.

“You slept in a cold alleyway every night?” Kakashi quoted.

“Oh, yeah! My guardians were killed when I was five, and no one wanted to take me in so I hid in alleyways,” Sana explained shyly, twiddling her fingers slightly. “My true parents abandoned me, so I don’t have a surname,”

“What about a job?” Kakashi asked, concern growing in the pit of his stomach. Sana looked at him with dull, defeated eyes.

“No, Naruto is sparing food and stuff for me while I look for one, but I never graduated from any school, so I haven’t been able to find one…” Sana sighed and turned towards the cabin. “Sorry, it doesn’t matter, I really should get back to building the cabin! Bye Kakashi-sama!”

Kakashi felt a pang of pity, and before he could think he blurted, “do you want to train with Team 7?” Kakashi blinked, re-registering what he said. He hadn’t meant to say that, but when Sana turned around with happy tears in her eyes Kakashi felt something pull at his heartstrings. He would protect this girl and the rest of the team if it killed him.

“R-Really!?” Sana’s happy voice rang in his ears as Kakashi nodded. Sana’s eyes brightened considerably before she threw herself at him with a hug. “Thank you, thank you, thank you, Kakashi-sama!”

“You’re gonna have to prove yourself if you wanna stay though, Sana,” Kakashi said, walking backwards from Sana. A somewhat familiar determination filled her eyes as she nodded.

“Yes, sir! I won’t let you down!” Sana said, not taking her eyes off of the tall male. “I swear I’ll prove that I can train under you!”

  
  


**-End Chapter One-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask, and, eventually, you shall recvieve-

Sana went back to Naruto’s apartment this time, basically skipping with glee through Fallen Leaf. She’d be able to go to training in her female form! But… how would she get  _ Naruto _ there without raising suspicion or using up all her chakra? The spring in her step faded as thousands of problems weighed back down on her. Facepalming, she realised how many problems she’d just made for herself.

“It is too late at night to use my brain,” Sana groaned as she opened the door to Naruto’s apartment, closing behind her and flopping onto the couch and instantly falling asleep.

_________________________

Sana woke up with a very sore back. “And this, ladies and gentlemen, is why you don’t fall onto a couch with half of your body hanging off of it and then fall  _ asleep _ !” Sana exclaimed sarcastically. Yesterday slowly etched its way back into her memories, causing Sana to sigh in exasperation.

“I’ll just say Naruto got sick after sleeping on the tile floor of the cabin a couple of nights ago,” Sana mumbled, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. 

Sana jumped off of the couch and looked through her closet. The bright orange clothes stung her eyes slightly as she looked for something simple to wear. Her eyes eventually landed on a soft green shirt and some comfortably tight jeans with a lot of leeway for movement that would work for training.

Putting them on, Sana looked at herself in the mirror - the clothes hugged her frame comfortably and there was enough elastic in the fabric to let her move around easily. Perfect.

Smiling slightly, Sana skipped outside and to training. ‘Wait,’ Sana thought, ‘He didn’t tell me where to go!’

“Kakashi-sensei, why?” Sana whined, dragging out the “why” in annoyance. “Where in all of Fallen Leaf could Team 7 be meeting up, damnit!”

Sana kicked a small pebble before strolling through the town thinking of where they might meet up. ‘Uh… there’s that place, that one, that one, and… that one?’ She was so deep in thought she didn’t notice the drunken man behind her until she could feel his breath in her back.

Suddenly a rough, calloused palm grabbed her from behind, making her squeak. Her head spun around as she glared down the man concentrating on her butt. She swatted the hand away and sent him another death glare before walking away briskly.

Despite knowing she was walking, Sana didn’t feel the man’s presence fade as she walked towards an open plain of grass with a few trees here and there. The man continued to follow her, and she was starting to get annoyed.

“Excuse me, sir, but could you kindly stop following me?” Sana asked, turning around with a honey-sweet voice. The man simply looked up, shook his head, and continued to ogle at her butt.

A tick mark formed on Sana’s head as she turned back around, walking into the trees in the hopes of losing the drunk. No such luck existed in this world though, because the man was soon groping her again. Sana stopped walking and turned around, realising a death aura.

“I said,” Sana began, her honey-like tone gone, now sharp as a kunai, “Stop following me!” Sana lifted up her leg high enough to almost be doing a vertical split and brought it down on the man with all the strength she had, knocking him unconscious. She mumbled, “Hmph, stupid drunks being all gross and pervy…”

“Uh, what did you do, Sana?” A familiar voice rang in the young girl’s ears as her eyes widened in surprise. Her head spun around to look into the tree.

“Kakashi-sensei!” Sana exclaimed, straightening nervously, “well, you see,” an unintelligible explanation was rushed out in a waterfall of words and Kakashi just deadpanned.

“Okay!” Kakashi jumped down from the tree branch he was sitting on, “I didn’t understand a word of what you just said, but anyway I’m gonna take you to the meeting spot because I just remembered I never told you,”

Sana facepalmed - classic Kakashi. “I’m glad you realised, sensei,” Sana shot back. Kakashi had a joking mock offended look on his face, well, eye, and was holding his hand over his heart dramatically.

They both hold the act for about five seconds and then burst into hysterics, unable to keep their faces straight. “S-sensei!” Sana wheezed, struggling to breathe through her laughter. Kakashi managed to get his act together first, eye-smiling as he watched the girl struggle for breath.

Eventually, Sana stopped laughing and looked back at her teacher. “So, where are we going?” Sana asked politely as the two walked out of the trees, the drunken man long forgotten. Kakashi motioned for Sana to follow him, so she did, silently walking alongside the teacher.

The plain was, well… plain. The short grass was a beautiful emerald green, but nothing else stuck out apart from a few birds that flew away when Kakashi and Sana walked past. Kakashi jumped up onto a high branch that few genin would be able to get to in a single jump. Maybe Sakura, but she has incredible chakra control, so it’s not too hard to believe.

“I can’t jump up there!” Sana whined as Kakashi eye-smirked. He lightly patted the tree, beckoning Sana up. She groaned and began to jump from branch to branch, slipping a few times before finally getting to the branch across from Kakashi, holding herself like a cat. “Hmm, would you look at that, I can!” Sana beamed.

“Follow me, Sana,” Kakashi said, turning around and jumping away. Sana hurried to catch up, following the teacher as fast as she could.

________

Eventually, they arrived at the meeting spot, where Sasuke and Sakura were waiting, mumbling something about Naruto being really late. When Sakura spotted Kakashi, she beamed and waved, pausing when she saw Sana.

“Kakashi-sensei… who’s that?” Sakura asked, lowering her hand. Sana walked towards her and smiled softly.

“You must be Sakura-chan! Naruto-san has told me all about you! My name’s Sana, I hope we can be friends!” Sana grinned, holding out her hand for the pinkette to shake. After a small moment's hesitation, Sakura took the hand and shook it, albeit with a bit of caution.

“Wait, Naruto-baka? How do you know him?” Sakura inquired as she removed her hand from Sana’s. The blonde simply smiled secretively and put her index finger to her lips,

“I have my circumstances,” She answered in a teasing tone. She then turned her head to the observing raven-haired boy to her left, “Oh! And you must be Sasuke-kun! Naruto told me about you too!”

Sana couldn’t believe she was being so nice to this jerk, but if she acted as she did in her Naruto form she'd  _ definitely _ be found out. Sasuke showed slight surprise on his face before he relaxed back into his usual lax expression. “He did?” Sasuke asked, tilting his head slightly.

“Yeah! He says you’re a jerk but you are also really strong! He wants to beat you in a fight someday, but personally, with his lack of chakra control, it might be a while before he does, don’t tell him I said that, though!” Sana rushed, earning a rare amused look from Sasuke. Why did she just admit she lacks chakra control?

“Okay, but  _ where’s _ Naruto?” Sasuke asked, looking around the field for the familiar head of blonde hair.

“Oh, he got sick from sleeping on the cold tile floor of my cabin, he’s helping me rebuild it so I can live there, you see!” Sana chirped, never once losing her cheerful aura, even as the other two looked at her suspiciously.

“Anyway, seeing as Sana’s here today, we won’t be doing a mission, so to fill the time we’ll do a fun test!” Kakashi eye-smiled, breaking the slight tension in the air. This was the moment when Kakashi realised his was the only name that didn’t start with an “S” sound now. Now he felt kinda sad.

“Oh! What sort? Please tell me it’s nothing to do with writing!” Sana babbled excitedly, looking at Kakashi with wide, pretty red eyes that seemed so open but so guarded at the same time.

“It’s not a written test, but it’s something Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto have done before,” Kakashi said mysteriously.

“Oh! Oh! Is it that one with the bells on strings? I’ve wanted to try that since Naruto-kun told me about it!” Sana exclaimed, though her internal dialogue was very different,  _ ‘damnit! I was really bad at that the first time, what if I haven’t improved? What if I blow my cover by doing something stupid? Hell…’ _

“Hm, Naruto tells you a lot, doesn’t he?” Kakashi smirked as Sana nodded enthusiastically. “Well, you’re right, we’re re-doing the Ball-And-String challenge to see if you’ve improved, though I planned to do this with Naruto here, so, Sana, you’ll have to act like him, got it?”

“Yes sensei!” Sana smiled.  _ ‘That won’t be too hard!’ _ She thought with relief.

“Let’s go!” She cheered charismatically. The other two grinned slightly as Kakashi watched Sana with interest. ‘ _ She seems somewhat familiar to me… _ ’

**Author's Note:**

> Feck it's gotten cute-


End file.
